onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jesus Burgess
Burgess or Durgess? It looks like his name is spelled Durgess. http://mangastream.com/read/one_piece/55562012/6 The D looks a little weird though, like it could be a messed up B, I'm not sure. Should it be changed?DancePowderer 20:25, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :Definitly looks like a 'D' --YazzyDream 20:29, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::They delete the kana from the name for this reason the B''' looks like '''D.--Tipota 20:33, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Only wrestler in One Piece? He is possibly the only known wrestler in One Piece, is that trivia worthy?A Wikia Helper 22:11, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :Pandaman was intended to be a wrestler in Kinikuman. It isn't noteworthy. 08:55, February 8, 2011 (UTC) : :There is also that Luchador brother of that net guy in the anime. 09:02, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Spandam's design was also inspired after wrestlers. However Spandam isn't exactly a wrestler. CapoDiLoco Possible additions to abilities & powers? Shouldn't it be worth mentioning under his abilities & powers, that in the anime he was able to shrug off a punch to face from Garp?A Wikia Helper 19:14, February 22, 2011 (UTC) No. It was in an anime filler battle, therefore not canon. Pandawarrior 21:11, February 22, 2011 (UTC) weapons section? Shouldn't there be a weapons section for Catarina Devon, Jesus Burgess, Avalo Pizzaro, Vasco Shot, like there is for Blackbeard?ThemoderndaykingSolomon 19:38, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Like mentioned earlier from like a year ago, Weapons section added perhaps? In his fight with Sabo in the Corrida finale, he's definitely got either got a Jet Dial or an Impact Dial attached to his elbow.--AngelusDraven (talk) 10:33, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Religion Shouldn't there be a reference in trivia towards Jesus Christ, which is where Jesus Burgess name probably was taken from. Since a lot of Mexicans are named after Jesus and Jesus Burgess has a Mexican wrestler theme. CapoDiLoco I kind of agree. The fact that he's born on December 25th further proves this theory. Even though technically Jesus Christ was born in Spring, we still celebrate His birthday on Christmas. 02:37, March 31, 2012 (UTC) No. His name is Jesús, not Jesus. SeaTerror (talk) 21:00, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Commander of the first...!? Fleet, ship and what else in this page. I even think it's "Division" as for Marco. What the raw say at all?? 20:58, April 4, 2013 (UTC) 一番船船長 (Ichiban-sen Senchou/First Ship Captain) in Chap 704. Marco was 一番隊隊長 (Ichiban-tai Taichou/First Squad Commander). 10:50, February 7, 2014 (UTC) In traditional Naval and OP Marine ranks, Captain is the one above Commander. Maybe it's Blackbeard trying to say his division leaders are better than Whitebeards. XD 12:48, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Ehh, taichou can also be translated as captain (see: Bleach). It's literally just squad leader. Both of them are different words to the Marine ranks (Taisa and Shousa for captain/commander). And yes, I know you weren't being serious. 13:16, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Jesus Burgess post-timeskip in the anime XxRaderzxx (talk) 07:58, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Can anyone put this in the infobox? Thanks. (And please rename it. I didn't put the "infobox" in the name yet.) Can't you do that yourself, naming the image right? 09:52, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Last name The article says that his birthday being on December 25th is a reference to his first name, which is "Jesus". However, isn't Jesus his last name? Burgess should be his first name, seeing as Monkey D. Luffy's first name is Luffy, Portgas D. Ace's is Ace, Roronoa Zoro's is Zoro, Edward Newgate's first name is Newgate etc. Should we change it? Chanpuruuu (talk) 21:37, June 4, 2014 (UTC) ::Alright. Just making sure. Chanpuruuu (talk) 21:43, June 4, 2014 (UTC) You realize not EVERY name is in Eastern order right? It's ignorant to think just because it's a manga that that every single name is in Eastern order. SeaTerror (talk) 10:57, June 5, 2014 (UTC) You also contradicted yourself by listing Edward Newgate as an example. Other examples include Shuraiya and Adelle Bascud. 19:36, June 5, 2014 (UTC) It's a moot point anyway. I changed it to just "name" to avoid any ambiguity. Close the issue? 19:39, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Sounds good. 19:41, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Don't see why it has to be changed. The other way was more accurate. SeaTerror (talk) 19:45, June 5, 2014 (UTC) (sigh) Don't drag it out, ST. 19:45, June 5, 2014 (UTC) That's not an answer. SeaTerror (talk) 19:48, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Just "name" is the best solution. 20:28, June 5, 2014 (UTC)